gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Old Gods and the New
"The Old Gods and the New" is the sixth episode of the second season of Game of Thrones.Showtime Australia season 2 schedule for "The Old Gods and the New" It is the sixteenth episode of the series overall. It will premiere on May 6, 2012. It was written by co-executive producer Vanessa Taylor and directed by David Nutter. Plot Synopsis Summary In the Seven Kingdoms At Winterfell, Maester Luwin frantically sends off a messenger raven just as a band of raiders from House Greyjoy, led by Theon Greyjoy, take over the undefended castle. Off-screen, the few hundred defenders that remained behind in the North left Winterfell undefended to repulse an Ironborn raid against Torrhen's Square to the south, but the attack was actually just a feint meant to lure away Winterfell's garrison. Theon tells Bran Stark to assemble everyone in the courtyard and surrender the castle to him, and left with no defenders Bran submits. Ser Rodrik Cassel is captured by Theon's men as he is returning from Torrhen's Square. He spits in Theon's face, and Dagmer Cleftjaw insists that Theon must kill him, or lose face in front of his Ironborn raiders. Theon executes Ser Rodrik. Later that night, Osha the Wildling has sex with Theon, but then sneaks out of his room while he is asleep and kills one of his guards. Osha frees Bran, Rickon Stark, and Hodor and smuggles them out of the castle. At King Robb Stark's army camp in the Westerlands, Robb chats with Talisa, who has followed his forces on their campaign. Robb introduces Talisa to his mother Catelyn Stark. They are interrupted when Lord Roose Bolton arrives with the terrible news sent by Luwin's last messenger raven, that Theon Greyjoy has betrayed them and Winterfell has fallen to the Ironborn. Furious, Robb intends to march his army back to the North to repel the invasion, but at the cost of leaving the Riverlands to Tywin Lannister's main army. Roose Bolton offers that the few hundred soldiers left scattered in the North can be rallied by his own bastard son, Ramsay Snow, who is still in the North at the Bolton's castle-seat, Dreadfort. Given the small size of the Ironborn invasion, which is only succeeding because the North is so lightly defended, it would be easier to send messenger ravens back north and let Bolton's bastard organize a defense, than to retreat Robb Stark's entire Northern army group back to Winterfell and abandon the Riverlands. Robb agrees, but insists that Bolton's men take Theon alive...so Robb can look him in the eyes and ask "Why?" before personally executing Theon himself. At Harrenhal caste, in the main base camp for the House Lannister army in the Riverlands, Tywin Lannister berates Ser Amory Lorch for failing to deliver a letter, because he cannot read. He discovers that his cupbearer "Arry" (secretly Arya Stark) can read. Petyr "Littlefinger" Baelish then arrives at camp and meets with Tywin, and Arya hides because Littlefinger has met her before and knows who she really is. Baelish discusses the assassination of Renly Baratheon, and how this means that most of the noble Houses from the Stormlands have now rallied under the banner of his older brother Stannis Baratheon. However, House Tyrell of the Reach has retreated its large army back to their capital at Highgarden, and has not joined Stannis. Baelish discusses with Tywin the possibility of forming an alliance between House Lannister and House Tyrell. While Tywin is distracted, Arya sees that a letter on his table is about her older brother Robb Stark, so she snatches it and runs away. As she makes her way through the castle, Amory Lorch sees that she is holding the letter and grows suspicious. Amory heads to tell Tywin as Arya runs to find Jaqen H'ghar. She finds him, she tells Jaqen that Amory Lorch is the second name she owes him. Just as Amory Lorch is about to reach Tywin's door, he falls down dead. In King's Landing, the royal court including King Joffrey Baratheon, Queen Regent Cersei Lannister, and Sansa Stark are at the docks seeing off Princess Myrcella Baratheon as she departs in a ship bound for Dorne. As per the plans Tyrion has been developing, she will stay in Dorne with House Martell until she comes of age to fulfill the marriage alliance to their youngest son, Trystane Martell. The High Septon of the Faith of the Seven offers a blessing for her departure. The streets of the capital city are overflowing with starving refugees from the War of the Five Kings, as Cersei ignored both Tyrion and Janos Slynt's earlier warnings that something had to be done to care for the starving peasants or there would be mounting discontent with her son's rule. As the royal party travels back to the Red Keep through the crowded streets, the refugees and commoners of King's Landing hurl insults at King Joffrey, and ultimately, hurl human excrement into Joffrey's face. Despite being accompanied by only a few dozen guards facing hundreds of peasants, Joffrey impetuously shouts orders for his soldiers to kill them all. A general riot then breaks out and spreads throughout the city, with the royal party barely making it back to the castle in one piece. ]] Tyrion Lannister immediately begins slapping Joffrey in the face repeatedly, flabbergasted by his stupidity, as he should have realized both that his orders would cause a riot and that he was badly outnumbered. With most of the regular Lannister army in the Riverlands fighting in the war under Lord Tywin Lannister, the scant two thousand Gold Cloaks have difficulty containing the riot, and chaos reigns throughout the city. While Tyrion, Joffrey, and Cersei made it to the safety of the Red Keep, they realize to their horror that Sansa Stark got lost in the crowd, and is probably dead. Sansa is being dragged away by a mob of angry men and is about to be raped, when Sandor "The Hound" Clegane arrives and fights off her assailants, saving Sansa's life. Beyond the Wall The scouting party of the Night's Watch led by Qhorin Halfhand has left the expeditionary base their main force set up at the Fist of the First Men, and continues searching for the Wildlings in the Frostfangs mountain range. They encounter a small group of Wildling scouts and engage them in combat, killing all except one: a red-haired young woman named Ygritte. Qhorin orders Jon Snow to execute her while the rest of them continue on up the mountain. Jon hesitates, giving Ygritte enough time to make a run for it. Jon pursues and captures Ygritte, but they have become separated from Qhorin's scouting party. With darkness falling, Jon and his prisoner have to settle in for the night, hoping to link up back with Qhorin when daylight returns. Across the Narrow Sea ) and her dragons are missing.]]In Qarth, Daenerys Targaryen tries to negotiate with the Spice King for ships to return to Westeros in. However, he considers it to be too risky an investment and she receives nothing. Returning with Xaro Xhoan Daxos to his mansion, they find Xaro's guards dead, Irri left unconscious on the ground, and Daenerys' dragons missing, their cages empty. A hooded figure walks the dragons up steps towards a tower. Recap Notes *In the novel A Clash of Kings both Catelyn Stark and Brienne of Tarth swear oaths in the name of the Old Gods and the New. In the series their oaths featured in the preceding episode "The Ghost of Harrenhal." Appearances : Characters First Appearances *Ygritte Deaths * Ser Rodrik Cassel *Ser Amory Lorch *Irri Cast Starring *Peter Dinklage as Tyrion Lannister *Lena Headey as Queen Cersei Lannister *Michelle Fairley as Lady Catelyn Stark *Emilia Clarke as Khaleesi Daenerys Targaryen *Aidan Gillen as Lord Petyr Baelish *Kit Harington as Jon Snow *Charles Dance as Lord Tywin Lannister *Isaac Hempstead-Wright as Prince Bran Stark *Richard Madden as Robb Stark *Sophie Turner as Princess Sansa Stark *Maisie Williams as Princess Arya Stark *Alfie Allen as Theon Greyjoy *Jack Gleeson as King Joffrey Baratheon *Sibel Kekilli as Shae *Rory McCann as Sandor Clegane Guest starring *Donald Sumpter as Maester Luwin *Ron Donachie as Ser Rodrik Cassel *Natalia Tena as Osha *Michael McElhatton as Roose Bolton *Nonso Anozie as Xaro Xhoan Daxos *Nicholas Blane as the Spice King *Tom Wlaschiha as Jaqen H'ghar *Rose Leslie as Ygritte *Gwendoline Christie as Brienne of Tarth *Oona Chaplin as Talisa *Simon Armstrong as Qhorin Halfhand *Ralph Ineson as Dagmer Cleftjaw *Ian Beattie as Ser Meryn Trant *Fintan McKeown as Ser Amory Lorch *Forbes KB as Black Lorren *Amrita Acharia as Irri *Kristian Nairn as Hodor *Steven Cole as Kovarro *David Verrey as *Peter Ballance as *David Coakley as *Aimee Richardson as Princess Myrcella Baratheon *Art Parkinson as Rickon Stark *Callum Wharry as Prince Tommen Baratheon *Reg Wayment as *Aiden Condron as *Marko Juraga as *Rea Separovic *Paul Caddell as *Aidan Crowe as Promotional video File:Game Of Thrones Season 2 Episode 16 Preview|Episode 16 preview In the books *Ser Rodrik Cassel doesn't die in the Fall of Winterfell to the Ironborn, nor is he killed by Theon Greyjoy. Indeed, the TV series has been departing from the books in past episodes by stressing that it wasn't really Theon's idea to attack Winterfell, so much as an idea Dagmer suggested to him that he desperately seized upon to get his men to respect him. Theon was much more of his own agent in planning to attack Winterfell in the books, albeit he did so because he felt driven to impress his father. Ironically, in the TV series Theon is depicted as being less responsible for the fall of Winterfell than he was in the books, while at the same time directly responsible for Ser Rodrik's death, which he didn't do in the books. *Ser Amory Lorch does not die like this in the books, nor have the past two kills been the names that Arya Stark asked Jaqen H'ghar to kill. In the books, the first two of three names that Arya gave Jaqen to kill where two minor characters at Harrenhal, Weese and Chyswick, who were helping Ser Gregor Clegane torment the prisoners. Instead, in the TV series, Jaqen killed The Tickler last episode, and now Amory Lorch. The Tickler actually goes on to perform some prominent actions in the next book so this might create some problems later on. Ser Amory Lorch also dies at Harrenhal, but when he is betrayed by the mercenary company known as the Brave Companions (a motley mix of the worst filth, psychotics, and murderers from Westeros and Essos) and fed alive to a bear for their own amusement. References Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes